Alone In The Wild
by Este
Summary: Elessar is dead, his daughter wanders in the wild lost in grief, she comes upon an almost forgotten place....
1. Chapter 1

Galadhwen daughter of Aragorn is journeying alone in the wild, it is soon after her fathers death and she still mourns.

* * *

The sun rose from the east and the air in the valley filled with the dawn mists, a flurry of leaves whispered over the ground, their feathery touch stroking the cheek of a sleeping from. Wrapped in a green cloak long dark hair spilled out on to the forest floor while the ashes and dying embers of a small campfire lifted with the passing of autumn leaves over the ground. A small bird whistled distirbed my another presence near by. The prone form on the ground heaved a sigh and rose up scattering leaves and ash.

Galadhwen daughter of Aragorn stretched out her arms and looked to the swift sunrise. Her face worn with great grief pale and ashen, long hair matted and tangled fell down her back. behind her the beeze lifted the ashes of the fire higher and mixed them into the swirling of leaves, she spun around at the sound, hand on her sword. She listened straining her sensitive hearing, could hear no untoward noises. drawing a breath of relief she gave a low whistle, from just beyond sight came the sound of hooves. A grey stallion was trotting toward her through the trees, his head held at a proud and haughty angle. he stopped just before his mistress and lowered his head. mumuring sadly to him she hoisted her pack off the floor and sprung upon his back..

Horse and rider were nearing the Misty Mountains and the Gap of Rohan. Galadhwen had loved her mother very much and when she had taken her leave of this Middle Earth had taken on the friendship of the elven horse left berifit, Asfaloth had proven a good friend. Inspite of the love she had for her mother Galadhwen had always been her fathers child. In her he saw all that he loves most her mother's beauty, Elladan and Elrohirs' skill in tracking and sense of humour, Elronds skills in healing and foresight and his own prowess with blade, bow and sword, his own sense of what was just and what was wrong. She had his skill in combat but also his cunning and his heart, with the exception of her mother it was she and she alone with whom he needed no words. Galadhwen was Aragorns light, his Estel, she was her fathers daughter, every inch.

Now he was gone she was unconsolable, her mother also gone to her long rest and her uncles away sailing across the Sundering Seas. Long months ago she had taken her leave of her brother in the gleaming tower of Ecthelion as he sat in his fathers chair. now she wandered far and wide, with her fathers wander lust, yet slowly. She felt she could no longer hide from her grief no longer keep running, but she knew not where to turn. Gondor had been home to her while her father sat on the ancient throne, now he was gone and her brother ruled she felt welcome but not happy. astride Alsfoth her thoughts turned inward.

In desperation she cried out to the big grey stallion, " Away Asfaloth run where your heart commands you as is your wont! Run now to where you would call your home! And may it be I can find peace with you. for a little while!" With that the great stallion whirled around and lashed his tail! far from the gap of Rohan was the valley for which he ran, the the water fell constantly and streams flowed fast. The Last Homely House before the sea!


	2. Chapter 2

Asfaloth trotted, proud grey head held high, over a narrow stone bridge beneath which, flowed rushing stream. Ahead, out of the morning mist rising of the rivers of the valley, the arches of the inner gates of the last homely house could be seen, tall graceful arches, abouve the gate the main houses could be seen surrounded by trees, glowing golden in the sunrise, gilded seemed the leaves that fell through the air to carpet the gardens ans walkways of Imladris. Here in the heart of the valley, the last Elvenhome on Middle - earth powers still held sway, to hold back, just for a little while, the flowimg mists of time and decay. At last the long journey was over he was home.

Galadhwen stirred upon his back and he let out a low whicker, walking proudly along the leave carpeted path to the gate. Here Galadhwen dismounted and walked the last half mile on rested feet. As horse and Lady passed through the gates into a silent courtyard Asfaloth whickered again and took leave of his charge wandering the never forgotton path to the stables that once housed him.

For her part Galadhwen could barely remember the great house she once often visited and where her mother and father had, at one time or another, once lived in great peace. She felt power at work here although for a wonder, she did not recognise it.

Making her way up the small steps into the entrance hall of the main house she shook out her long dark hair trying to free it of the tangles and leaves it had accquired. taking a deep breath she stood tall and straightened her sword belt, pulled straight the gauntlets, her fathers gauntlets, upon her wrists and fastened her long rangers coat firmly around her. As she straightened just upon the edge of her hearing she heard a deep sigh, or maybe, she thought just the whisper of the wind through a forgotten gate?

Continuing through the entrance hall, she found her way to the hall of fire. Where, true to Bilblos' words to Frodo many years ago she found a fire burning. cautiously she approached, carefully examining the hall she could find no other signs of life. she began to feel fear as she searched other nearby rooms. slowly as her search produced no results the young Aragornion began to feel the little fear she had turn to anger. how dare some one take up rtesidence in this secret valley home of her grandfathers!

Searching all of the main building took her nearly all day, there were many doors and many winding staircases and some rooms she could not gain access to, the doors seemed stuck fast as if held my some hidden will. Unwilling to damage the home of her grandfather she continued pas these doors and entered many other rooms. Some, like the library reminded her sharply of home, often the thought came to her mind, how much of the palace at home had been made to look like Imladris. Indeed she thought as she looked at the library with many of its books still on the shelves, and still with the huge table and ornate chairs, this was, home away from home.

Other rooms she past held her interest too, the door to Elronds study was open. this room she had vauge memories of, One of Elrond himself holding her upon his knee explaining about the great chips which sailed to the west, of great adventures. Another of her uncle Elladan in here sitting in his fathers chair at the great desk. yelling at her in a way most unlike his self to get out of this office and never enter without first being invited. hurridly she shut the door. As they day wore on Galadhwen grew tired.

At last, making her way back to the Hall of Fire Galadhwen cast herself on the floor alonside her pack which she had lain near the fire. she pulled out a canteen of water an put it to her lips, before laying out her bed roll and sitting with her back against her pack to pass the night on watch for the mysteroius fire starter. with in the hour she was asleep.

unbeknowen to her, she had been being watched all day, a breath of air whispered through the hall, stoking the fire and lightly stroking Galadhwens face, Sleep well my Dunedain daughter, a breath whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

As Galadhwen slept she began to dream…

_She woke up, remembering at once where she was Galadhwen also recalled the feeling of being watched. Rising from her prone position she jumped as she realised that although she thought she had stood up she was but an apparition and her body still lay before her upon the floor._

_Fear not my daughter, _

_A voice came from behind her_

_Whirling around she saw a man familiar yet changed since she last set eyes on him, Aragorn son of Arathorn sat on a low couch before her, Tall and dark haired, young and strong. Dressed in the comfortable trousers, shirt and boots he preferred when not in royal finery. No longer the gray haired wise eyed man she remembered as her father in his later years but the warrior of the war of the rings whos portrait had always stood on her mothers dressing table. The man whos long dark hair flowed to his sholders, his lean limbs were supple and no longer pained him. He glowed almost with health, virility and the might and majesty of great power. Yet his eyes were sad._

'_father'! _

_The tears flowed down her cheeks as she stumbled ungainly towards him_

'_My child, my Estel'_

_Aragorn reached out for his daughter and pulled her to him wrapping her in an embrace._

'_Father, father, how is it you are here before me? I do not understand?! Though it warms my heart to see you.' __Galadhwen exclaimed_

'_Child, you are my most beloved daughter whether you realised it or not you called for me and those calls came to the very ears of Mandos, in whos halls I, with your mother now reside. Because of your need and love for me it was deemed that in some form I should be able to come back to you in a little while. I admit young one, I had not expected to find you here.'_

_Aragorn replied_

' _it warms my heart to see you Father and to know that both you and mother now dwell in piece together and I had not realised that my yearning for your company had reached such mighty ears. I am alone father, through many leagues I and Asfaloth have travelled and it was only here that he stopped. I do not feel I belong to this time Father. I wish so much that I could of lived here with grandfather or been off with you and part of your adventures. This age feels filled with sadness for me. _

_His daughter responded_

_Child, the age you were born into was the age of men, it is in this ages you must dwell, the times past cannot return, the elves have all but left middle earth and your mother forsook that path. Even as a young child you appeared to me to be so much like your mother and her family, Elrond and the twins both. You have all of their wisdom, beauty and skill. But my daughter, you are not one of them you are the daughter of man. Decended from Numenor we are and elven blood runs in our veins but of the elder race we are not. Within your heart you have the best of both races. And I am proud of what you have become_

_As he delivered this little speech Aragorn held his daughter away from him as to see her better._

_You cannot live your life always grieving and discontent. You must decide what to do with the time that is given to you, but decide wisely, be a star of our people, shine brightly so our heratige is never forgotton or fade so that the name of our family is faded to. Live to be happy and to give stories for generations of our people to pass down. Be what you were born to be, the daughter of kings. _

_He finished._

_She stirred_

_But Father, I have no great evil to fight no battle to win what will I do?_

_Aragorn smiled and replied._

_Make a home for yourself, be it here or any other place which captures your heart, draw to you all those who need help and would help you help others, create the boundries of your own land yet, always be ready to ride out and help your brother. Do not sunder yourself from Gondor and your family even if you must live apart from them. Resurrect the rangers if you wish, but speak to your brother to of this, for if you take it as your duty you must make sure that he understands why and he is at peace with your decision, I know he will not object. However he may not understand your decision._

_Galadhwen smiled_

_Then if my Father thinks it can be so, I will take up the mantle of the rangers. I will dwell in this valley and see it filled with music laughter and light again, so those who come after can catch a glimpse in their minds eye of the elder and middle days which are past._

_Aragorn stood and replied_

_Your mother and I, do not know what path you and your siblings will walk when your time on this earth is done yet we will always watch over you. __We hear you and your siblings and we love you. Arwen and I will always be with you. Hold true to your path my daughter, I love you._

_And with that he faded into the air._

Galadhwen woke with a start an spun around. On the low couch in the corner of the room was the long green coat and a curved elven dagger of Aragorn son of Arathorn.

Galadhwen smiled, took out a parchment and a quill and began a letter

My Dearest Brother and King…..


	4. Chapter 4

Galadhwen carried her letter to her brother down to the closest human settlement and arranged for it to be given to the next courier of the King to pass on his way through the Greenway and returned to the valley of her grandfather.

On arriving back at the last homely house, she began by exploring the valley to see what had changed since her grandfather had left the shores of middle earth.

The first place her feet and stomach took her was to the kitchens, the homely room she had remembered as a child with the great bunches of dryin herbs hanging from the wooden rafters of the ceiling remained but gone was the fire in the hearth the apples and pears in the bowl on the table and the smells of food cooking in the huge oven. No longer did the cook watch out for her to sneak her a cake or treat before dinner. Leaves had swept into the room and gathered in the corners.

Going out through the back of the kitchen she found her way to the stables and found two ready for use, this seemed to be the only sign that anyone had been here since the last of Elronds people had left, looking out over the paddocks she spotted Asfaloth cropping at the grass, he looked lonely. Moving through the barn she checked the grain stores and found feed still good for use.

A proper inspection of the library and healing wing revealed that Elrond had left many of his books and scrolls of the plants and stones in middle earth as seemed good for healing and left instructions on how they were best applied.

Exploring further into the old living quarters of the house she found the rooms she had used before as a child, exactly how she had left them, smiling she sat on the small bed and gasped with delight as she saw her first bow hung on the wall. Years ago as only a small child she and her brother had spent a summer here and it was in that summer that her uncles Elladan and Elrohir had first taught her to use an elven bow and how to track game through the woods of Imladris.

Continuing on through the living quarters she came to her parents rooms. On the wall at the foot of their bed stood her parents wardrobe carved to show the two trees of valinor, one on either door. Opening both doors wide she found the elven dresses of her mother and the silk tunics of her father and in the middle the on a small shelf was their open jewl box holding the circlets of the house of Elrond. Given to each Elrondion on their coming of age, both Arwen and Aragorn were permitted to wear one of the elegant mithril crowns.

Reverentially Galadhwen closed the wardrobe door, unsure what to do with these relics of her parents time here.

Other doors led to the rooms of Elrond and her twin uncles but she did not open those. Returning downstairs to the kitchens she decided to make a start on making the last homely house a home once again.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a few days later when Galadhwen was finally happy with her efforts. The kitchen was clean and ready for use, a fire roaring in the hearth, the great hall which had once stood cold and barren was once again lived in. Galadhwen had taken her mother and fathers things as well as her own and her brothers from child hood and carefully packed them up and stored them away. She took a bed from one of the guest rooms and managed to move it to her own. Elrond and the twins rooms she locked and kept the keys in a chest by her bed. Her fathers coat and dagger she took as her own.

Going down to the Edan village half a days ride from Imladris, she bought a new grey mare to keep Asfaloth company as well as some poultry birds and beast. Enough seed and beast to make her self sufficient she had all but come to the end of her funds.

Wrapped in the long coat of Aragorn and with her sword hidden at her side, bow and quiver on her back and dagger concealed at the small of her back, her long dark hair braided elven warrior fashion she received a few odd looks but was other wise left alone.

Tightening the straps which held her goods onto the back of the mare and the ropes which tethered her beast to the animal she was preparing for the journey home when a hand touched her shoulder.

She spun round with lightening reflexes to look into the dark eyes of a human man.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"My name is Calen my lady, my father used to trade with the Lords of Imladris before they went away and I remember visiting as a small boy, forgive me for asking but are you one of their folk?"

Galadhwen looked the man straight in the eye

"and if I am?" she questioned

"Well my lady.." Calan stuttered a little "I ask because I did so dearly love to go and see the elves and you have well an elvish air if I may say. And the Lords Elladan and Elrohir they were good people fair and just and good with their hands with healing if you take my meaning… and I just thought maybe.."

words failed him and he stood silent.

"I am one of them after a fashion." Galadhwen replied "my parents were raised by Lord Elrond although I am not elven some of their blood runs in my viens. What is it you wish of me?"

"My lady" Calan replied " It is my child, he was playing in the woods with his older cousins but they left him and he climbed a tree to try and see where they went but fell. He hit his head badly and has not yet awoken… please if you could but spare the time just to look on him?"

"Of course!" Galadhwen replied. But first I must unload this mare and settle the beasts until I can make the journey home."

Calan showed Galadhwen to the yard behind the inn where her horse and beast could stay while she looked at his child.

Following him to the edge of the village he showed her to a small wooden hut. Not very large it had three rooms, the front room a living come kitchen area and a room for Calan and his wife, who was standing with a pale washed out face with dark circles under her eyes, and a room for their son.

Following Calan and his wife, Ellen into the second room Galadhwen saw a small boy of about ten summers lying on a cot. His face was pale with a sickly sheen of sweat on his brow and his right arm lying on the coverlet was swollen. She took off her coat and laid it aside. Looking up to Ellen she asked for a bowl of hot water some towels and bandaging.

First she looked and the boys arm and realised he had broken his wrist. Gritting her teeth she manipulated the swollen hand back into position. The boy groaned in his slumber. Galadhwen winced, but she knew that had he been concoious the objections would have been much harder to returned with the bandages and Galadhwen splinted the boys arm to keep it in place.

She looked up at his parents. "I have done what needs done for the arm and now I shall see what can be done to wake him." Both nodded and looked at her expectantly.

At this point Galadhwen grew nervous. She was pretty sure that all that was wrong with the boy was a concussion and serious bruising but bringing people back from deep unconciousness had always been her fathers forte. It was not something she had yet tried her skill against and she didn't want to fail.

A shaft of sunlight and a breath of air came through the open door and into the room. Kneeling down by the childs' side Galadhwen closed her eyes and felt the air lift the ends of her hair.

A voice whispered to her,

"This task is in your power my little Estel …

Come Athelas Come Athelas,

Life to the dying….

In my Daughters hand lying."

Smiling she opened her eyes reached into her pack and pulled out a small number of leaves wrapped in a white cottton cloth. Breaking one into the water she bathed the childs' forehead with it and whispered

"Awake tithen pen, Awake."

The child stirred and sighed and turned over in his bed.

"All will soon be well" she said to Calen and Ellen "the little ones fever has broken and I imagine he will be awake and hungry in no time."

Calan and Ellen looked at her in wonder.

"Athelas is used only by the King!" Calen exclaimed! "My Lady you have our deepest thanks but how comes this!"

Galadhwen sighed.

"I am Galadhwen the daughter of King Elessar and Queen Arwen Undomiel, for did I not tell you the blood of the house of Elrond runs in my veins? I left Gondor after the passing of my mother and came to Imladris. There I will stay I think. To the passing of my days."

Ellen looked at her and perceived she grieved still for the father that had been so much more than a King to so many of his subjects and clearly more than just a father to his daughter, a friend and trusted companion also.

"Your highness" she said softly "I thank you for saving the life of my son. I sense in you much lonliness and grief. Please do not be a stranger in this house if ever you wish for companionship. We have little but what little we have is at your service and your families."

"Thank you Ellen. I would not have spoken of my grief for me the pain is still too near but you words touch my heart. I must leave now for Imladris but I will return within a week to see how the little man is doing."

With that Galdhwen collected her things and animals from the village and left for home.

Two days later she dismounted at the stables of Imladris. Unpacking her new mare she turned her out together with Asfaloth and the beasts and birds she had bought at the village, before carrying her supplies to the kitchens.

Had she of entered the stables and not just the tack room she might of noticed the two grey stallions resting in there.

Once everything was set in its rightful place Galadhwen made her way up the stairs to her room. She stopped on the passage at the top of the stairs. The place felt lived in and she'd been gone four days.

She drew her dagger as the faint suggestion of a foot on the stair behind her reached her ears and moved back out of sight behind a pillar.

A dark haired elf stopped just in front of her. He turned to face her. It was Elladan.

"There you are my little niece!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Elladan!" Galadhwen squeaked.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had gone to the havens with Ro!"

"Ah tithen pen" Elladan replied. "Let us go downstairs, I will explain over a cup of Adas' tea and some food, it's been a long journey."

Galadhwen followed her uncle down the stairs into the kitchen.

The grief she had felt over her parents passing struck her like a dagger in the heart and tears un spilt welled up in her eyes. Quaking she sat down at the long wooden table and watched as her uncles hands flew over the kettle and pots of herbs, preparing a tea for them both that they both had drank from their father and grandfather Elrond.

Putting two mugs of the steaming tea on the table Elladan sat down.

"I always loved this blend." Elladan mused as he took his first sip.

Galadhwen watched him over the rim of her mug.

"Why are you here Elladan? Do not mistake me I am glad to see you. The sight of family here, warms my heart eases the ache I feel at fathers passing but makes it seem thrown into much sharper relief."

Elladan laughed

"Ah little Estel. You never were the most straight forward of creature were you? I am here, and my brother will be here," he glanced towards the door, "because as we reached the shores of the sea, we realised that we could not leave, not quite yet."

Galadhwen let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding.

"We will stay dearest niece, until you have no further need of us. It is clear from your stance, you lack of faith in your self at the village even that you need our help. You will find your way in this world and you can make this valley as great as it was when under the protection of my father."

A voice spoke from the door way

"you just need a little help along the way, and we thought we should be the ones to give it to you."

Elrohir sat down at the table and held his arms out to the child who so resembled their sister with long dark hair and her pale skin. But with their little brothers grey and stormy eyes.


End file.
